


宣战

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [11]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 1705年。大公好不容易趁卢卡回来述职时跟他见了一面，但立刻开始吵架，最后还打了起来。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	宣战

**Author's Note:**

> 此前两人写信隔空冷战以及各自写信给德·穆维尔院士吐槽对方已经闹了足有小半年，不胜其烦的院士终于拉下脸恳求这位不省心的学生赶紧回首都述个职，尝试修复两人的关系。结果格列柯刚进城还没来得及去找院士，就被大公半道截走了。

……我读了我的报告，完成了述职的事情，便不想再继续待下去了。我们这位殿下根本没有认真在听，这也全在我意想之中。他从头到尾都在等着这场例行公事结束，一直耐心地窥伺着机会，仿佛随时准备扑上来击倒我。当我在他面前收起文件夹准备离开时，我甚至能从他的眼镜后面看出那股恶意。  
“所以接下来您还有安排，对吗？”他发话了，声音里压着一丝不明显的怨气。  
“是的，殿下。”我简短地回应道。他显然没有料到我居然连自己要去哪里都不打算跟他解释，一下子从椅子里站了起来，愠怒地看着我。然而我已经下定决心，对他的怒火视而不见，只是一言不发地继续自顾自整理文件夹。  
“很好，格列柯先生，那么恕不远送，”他终于忍不住了，“烦请代我问候我们的老朋友德·穆维尔院士。我可要好好感谢他——给我送来这样一份大礼！”  
“您的问候我一定转达。”我冷冷地答道，“但回来述职是我分内之事，我的恩师必定不敢居功。”  
他的语气立刻变得极为尖刻。“好，太好了！你说起话来可真像那个老文士，跟条鲇鱼似的抓不到破绽！你们从他那里除了这种世故圆滑以外还学到过什么？”  
他针对院士的这些话激怒了我。没能在我身上找到把柄，他竟然要把怨气转向我的导师了，就好像这半年来不是德·穆维尔先生顶着他那些霰弹一样纷至沓来的刻薄信件、努力帮他和我维护这段交情一样！  
“至少他始终知道为您着想，”我反驳道，“即便您作为朋友在背后这样说他的坏话……”  
大公打断了我。“我暂且还无需仰赖您来教我怎样说话，诡辩家先生！朋友……啐！你但凡有一丝一毫明白友谊是什么，你就不该对我这么刻薄！你自己瞧瞧你写的是什么东西？我看都不忍心看！”他把一叠信纸重重地拍在桌上，上面还有一个还没拆开的信封，我看出那是我这些日子回他的信，以及最近寄他的那封辞呈。  
“没错，您说的对！”我不想与他争论，“是我心肠坏透了，我们这些人配不上您的友谊。”  
他没有理会我，接着抱怨道：“你们没有一个待我公正……所有人！所有人都搜肠刮肚找最狠的字眼骂我，即便是对加略的犹大本人，他们也未必会投掷更尖利的石块！你活了这些年，难道被人如此苛待过吗？”  
“恕我直言，”我回答，“他们唯一错误的地方就是公开说出了自己正确的判断……”  
“住口！”他愤怒地尖叫起来，“‘恕你直言’，你这叫什么直言？他们尖牙利齿，天天像饿狼一样围着我，而你永远只会坐在旁边说风凉话，除此之外你一无所长！一无所能，卢卡！我给过你时间，可是瞧你学会了什么？一个村夫都比你更懂得如何治理他的庄园，你谈论起政治来活像个野蛮人的儿子，地形图画得比地狱还糟糕！”  
这已经是毫无道理的污蔑了，他当着墙上那幅我亲手绘制的南部要塞地图说出这种话！我知道他又开始引诱我——当他用这种歇斯底里的行为消除了自己身上最后一丝可敬的气质时，我自然能看出这意味着一个怎样的邀请。但我今天一点也不想让他得逞，我再也不想迎合他了。  
“我无法再替自己辩解，也无话可说，殿下。” 我做好了最坏的打算，开口说道，“如果您之前在我面前真的公正地评价过先大公妃、您的母亲的话，我只能说您如今正变得和她越来越像——我还能如何招架呢？您这些话已经让我无地自容了。听凭您处置吧，殿下，流放也好，现在就让我去坐牢也好，我无权请求您的慈悲。”  
他气得脸色煞白，好些时间一句话也说不出来。我们就这样互相瞪着对方，任由沉默变得越发长久而折磨人。我十分清楚他心里正盘算着如何更恶毒地激怒我，他的沉默就像是决斗场上的那种沉默——他在寻找我的弱点，好等数到十的时候一枪击中要害！  
我怀着落败的预感注视着他。“斗不过他的……我从来都没有赢过。”我心里那个声音忿忿不平地尖叫道。而所有人都明白，如果你在战前就充满这种想法，那便永远不可能制胜了。  
果然，等他的愤怒稍稍平息下来时，他也已经察觉到自己胜券在握。“我累了。您也回去待命吧，”他下了逐客令，“流放？您何罪之有？您一辈子不曾做过一件不义之事，我正直的格列柯先生！因此您的辞呈我也是不会考虑的，瞧，这儿才是它应该去的地方。”他从桌上拈起那个未拆的信封，直接丢进了壁炉，我怒火中烧，不禁握紧了拳头。而他仍不打算放过我，嘴角带着他特有的那种可憎的讥笑，又向我刺来一句话：  
“……不过，如果您是想叛逃的话，那就悉听尊便了，格列柯先生。”他一边这样说，一边背过身去面对镜子，自顾自地解开发带，轻巧地摘下假发来放在一边，随后旁若无人地开始打理自己的领结。  
这些已经够了……我不出所料地丧失了理智，一个箭步冲上去，揪住他的后领，将他从镜前拉开，重重地推在墙上。他挣扎着，愤怒地呵斥道：“放肆！你……你要干什么！”  
“这就是你想和我说的所有话了？”我在他耳边问，“七年了，整整七年，我本可以……最后这就是我得到的全部回报？叛逃？！”  
“再给你七年，你也照样一事无成！”他咬着牙，恶狠狠地低声羞辱我。  
我不再作声，决意用他那些真正的弱点来回敬。于是我再次压紧他，几乎使他难以呼吸。他的眼镜掉了下来，脸颊可怜地贴在墙上，还抬起手肘猛撞我的肋间，企图还击……我抓住他的手臂，折到背后，伸手到前面去解他的领口。他那颗精巧的翡翠领扣掉落在我手中，我抬手将它摔在墙角里，咬住他的领带，从他脖子上撕下它来。紧接着，我用嘴唇扫过他的颈后，舔咬他的耳垂。“放肆……放肆！住手！真是无耻……”他艰难地喘息着，咒骂道。  
我扣住他的肩膀把他翻过来，仍旧禁锢在墙上，扳过他的下颏，怀着恶意亲吻他。他余怒未消，恨恨地咬伤我的舌尖。我毫不客气地反击，抓住他的头发向后扯去。他大叫着，撕扯着我的手，然而却不得不仰起头来，任由我在他脖颈上留下掠夺的痕迹。与此同时，我另一只手已经解开了他身上所有的纽扣。于是我揪着头发拖着他，走近旁边的床榻，把他扔在上面。他仍旧试图翻过身来逃开，但我没有给他机会。等到我把所有衣物从他身上剥下来时，他已经几乎耗尽本来就所剩无几的力气，只是无声地、惊恐地微微喘着气。我知道他那几个侍卫就在外面走廊中不远处，但我也清楚如果没有一句含义明确的指示，他们万万不敢轻举妄动，而他绝对不会去下达那个指令——像以往的所有这种时候一样，他这个惊恐的模样完全不是发自内心的。  
“又是这样。”我多少有些嫌恶地心想，却还是压着他，伸手去找出那瓶东西，沾着它刺入他的身体。他起初还软弱地挣扎了几下，但当我的指尖找到它熟悉的地方之后，他便完全放弃了反抗，只剩下不停地倒吸冷气，骨节嶙峋的脊背在我身下无力地扭动着。“放开我……”他颤着声音喃喃道。而我只是自顾自地草草做了该做的准备，接着便出其不意地开始了这场侵占。  
“啊啊！！”他惨叫了一声，“住手！不要……不……”他抓住褥垫拼命向前爬去，挣脱了我，直起身来再次想要逃走。我扑过去，一把将他拖回来按在身下，以更无情的重击制服了他，紧紧抓着他的腰臀，继续用力向深处进犯。他浑身发抖，咬住了自己的手臂，喉咙里哽咽着，竭力忍住不发出声音，但仅仅过了片刻，当我真正撞在他身上之后，他便再也难以承受似的，凄厉地哀号起来。“放开，卢卡！放开我！”他呻吟道，而我完全置之不理。不久，仿佛另一种无能为力的怨苦情绪笼罩了他，他的声音低了下去，转而开始疯狂地抽泣，直到几乎发不出声。  
我停下了动作。他也渐渐安静下来，呛咳了几声，尖锐的喉结滑动着，把口水咽下去。他轻微地挪动脖颈和肩膀，想缓一口气，顺便换一个更容易承受住下一番劫掠的姿势——他身下的鸭绒枕头和被褥让他有些喘不过气。我将他翻过来，他又随之发出一连串哭泣似的的声音，微微睁开红肿的眼睛，带着凄惶的神色望向我。我沉默地审视着这具躯体，而它窘迫不堪地试图躲闪我的目光。那条蛇一样的伤疤爬过他的胁下——一场愚蠢而惨酷的、失败的战争在他身上留下的耻辱烙痕；两条手臂像是和躯干脱了节，可怜地摊在两边，样子活像个受刑的殉教者。  
“原谅我吧，卢卡……”他趁着这个间隙，呜咽地恳求着，“我发誓今后再也不那样待你了。”他疲惫的神情和散乱在他脸上的、已经夹杂了不少银丝的头发让他显得更加凄惨。我有一瞬间不禁愧疚起来——或许真是我太过分了？但这个想法只让我感到恼怒，我心里那个声音嘲讽地说：“他明知他还会那样的，他还会那样千千万万次，对你和对其他人……”  
想到这里，我憎恨地微笑起来，不再搭理他的恳求，一言不发地再次开始欺侮他……他大声抽噎着，双手抓紧了褥垫，随着我的动作发出一阵阵近乎恐惧的喊叫。然而我清楚地知道我并没有真的让他这么痛苦，而且我知道他从最开始就也料到我根本做不到那样对他。尽管如此，他却仍然卖力地扮演着一个任人宰割的祭品，仿佛他真的相信自己就是这样。  
“卢卡，你行行好……”临近最后，他祈求似的向我伸出手来，细瘦而发白的指尖颤动着，几乎触到我的脸。我明白他想要一个吻作为今天的收尾。但我做不到，我无法和他更加亲昵，我无法强迫自己去亲吻这两片向我吐出无数尖刻话语的嘴唇……而且我知道——即便这样做了，也无济于事。  
我躲开了他的触碰，把他两只手重新按回床上。“这回你休想让我有一丝一毫听命于你。”我说。他疲倦地扭开头去，闭紧了眼睛不再看我。我冷笑一声，索性放开了他，猛地又把他重新翻过去，随即拉起他的腰臀，更加凶狠地凌辱他。“你可耻，卢卡！”他尖叫道，“停下！我不想这样了，放开我！卢卡！”他挣扎着，扳着我的手指，竭力想直起身，却每次都被撞得失去平衡，无助地摔落下去。很快他便彻底没有了反抗的力量，又绝望地拽着褥垫想往前爬，而我只是抓紧他的腰胯，逼迫他一次次重重地撞回我身前。他终于痛苦不堪地哭喊起来。“放开……不要……我不要了……不要了……啊啊啊——”他瘫软在榻上，已经声嘶力竭，然而我最终还是直到自己完全满意之后，才停下了对他的折磨。  
他抱着自己的肩膀，几乎蜷缩成一团，把脸埋在枕头里，哀哀地低泣着。我躺在旁边，心烦意乱，渐渐感到他的哭声压得我难以呼吸。于是我扔下他，坐到桌前去，随手翻开一本书小声朗读起来，试图盖住我耳中他的啜泣声。我就这样自顾自读了小半章，虽然自己根本不知道自己在读什么，但至少心情平静了一些，停下来时，他也已经安静了。  
我回头看他那边。他颓唐地把自己裹在被子里，憔悴的头颅深陷在枕头中，只把鼻尖露在外面。  
“卢卡，你原谅我，好吗？”他听我不再读书了，又轻声说。  
“……你还没睡吗，殿下？”我说不出那个字眼，但此外也想不出该说什么，沉默了一会儿，只好问出这个毫无意义的问题。  
他久久不作声，只有上腹部处的被单轻微起伏着。  
“我怎么可能睡得着……”他终于虚弱地呻吟了一声，“来我身边，卢卡，求你了。”  
我也已经耗尽了和他敌对的意志，只好顺从他的要求，躺在他身侧。他转过来把脸埋在我胸前，抓住我的手贴在自己胸膛上，缓缓滑向自己的下腹。我意识到他还需要什么，于是轻轻握住了他。 “哦，卢卡……卢卡，”他放荡地喘息起来，“我好心的卢卡……你待我太好了。”他不停唤着我的名字，在我全身上下抚摸，直到我帮他彻底纾解了残余的苦闷。  
我起身坐在床头，突然涌上来的情绪让我抑制不住失声痛哭。他窸窸窣窣地挪过来，将头枕在我腿上。“唉，我亲爱的，你何苦这样呢！”他哑着声音抱怨道。  
“我该走了，殿下！我请求你……不能再这样下去了。”  
“可我该怎么办呢？可怜可怜我吧……要知道我离不开你啊，卢卡。”  
“你在说谎，可耻的家伙。”我心里想，“你很快就可以忙于别的事情，完全忘掉我，而我也一样，尽管会比你慢一些。”但我最终也没有说出这些话，只是沉默地抚摸起他的头发来。


End file.
